


Burn Unit

by halfhuman2214



Series: Home Life [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e18, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Spark of Life, mentions of past injuries, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: After collecting the evidence from the woman in the burn unit, he doesn't think he can handle the rest of this case. He's willing to try as long as he can. It's getting to him though, so he'll take the out that Grissom gave him. He's got his own support at home to help him put his head back on straight.





	Burn Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm not one to create an OC, but this storyline got stuck in my head. And, well it didn't make sense for anyone in the lab to be the one he goes home to. Believe me, I tried. 
> 
> The way Greg reacted to being in the burn unit, it needed an at home look.

Greg is sitting down at the edge of the bed, his back is to the door and his shoulders are slumped. His back burns, but he knows it’s just phantom pains triggered by the memory. His burn victim was still alive when he was sent to process her.

“You want to talk about it?” Mark asks. He’s in the doorway, at least that's where his voice is coming from.

Shaking his head, he slides down so he is laying on his side. He pulls his arms in close to his body and shuts his eyes. He sees the burn unit still. Only this time it’s him in the bed again. 

Marks hand comes to rest on Gregs ankle. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Can you rub my back?” Greg asks after a moment. “Like you used to after…” He trails off, unable to finish his train of thought.

“Yeah.” Mark answers. His voice is a little thick. “Yeah. Of course babe.” 

The bed dips and a hand settles on his back. The motions are soft and soothing, they used to do this when most of the burns were healed but he was still sore. They stopped over a year ago, time and life got in the way. Shutting his eyes, Greg breathes sharply through the memory and the threat of tears.

“She’s still alive.” Greg finally says. “Third degree burns over most of her body.”

Mark gasps, surprised, but not really.

“They had to remove her fingers on her right hand.” Greg continues, his voice cracks. “And all I could think about was being in that bed. Feeling that pain.” 

“Hey. Shhh.” Mark says curling up closer to Greg. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re okay.”

“Grissom sent me home. He found me when he heard they sent over her fingers.” Greg continues. “I couldn’t stop looking at them. If that blast had been any bigger, any worse…”

“Don’t think like that Greg. It won’t help any now.” Mark sighs. “How about I call out? We spend the day in bed, take the kids out to dinner tonight?”

“Mark…” Greg starts, rolling over to face him.

“No. Don’t “Mark” me. I’m a grown man, father of two.” Mark says with a little bit of bite. “I lived through it too remember. And I’m not going to leave the man I love, the father of my children, alone to relive one of the worst nights of my life.”

Greg gives him a small smile. “I love you, you know that right?”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Mark says softly. Greg rolls closer, curling up under Marks arm. “Let me call my boss, then we’ll settle in for a bit, yeah?”

Greg noods, shutting his eyes. He just wants the day to be over already. He vaguely hears Mark talking into the phone, but he’s too out of it to really listen. He makes out his name and ill, but that’s all he makes out before he’s drifting to sleep.

++++

Walking into the Crime Lab later, he is able to stand straighter. Days like yesterday remind him as to why he fell in love with Mark all those years ago in New York.

“You looks better.” Sofia says when he walks into the break room for a cup of coffee.

Nodding Greg says. “I took your advice. Thank you buy the way.” He pours himself a cup and adds some cream and sugar.

“Any time. What movie did you watch?” Sofia asks.

“No movie, Mark called out of work and we spent the day together, then got the kids and took them to dinner.” Greg answers before taking a sip from his coffee. “I… he helped a lot.”

“I didn’t know you had kids.” Sofia says surprised.

Nodding Greg says. “I do. Two. I was on day shift when I had Charlie, and night shift when Jake was born.” Greg digs out his wallet and shows her a photo. “They’re 7 and 5.”

She takes the photo to get a closer look. “They are adorable. Look a lot like you as well. Jake doesn’t have your ears though.” She says with a smile. She holds the photo out to him.

“Yeah, well they take after Mark. No interest in science.” He tucks the photo back into his wallet. “But I needed to be reminded why I do this job. So thank you, really.”

She takes a sip of her coffee and leaves the room. Greg smiles, digging out his phone when it dings. There’s a picture message from Mark of the kids asleep in their beds. He texts back a heart emoji and follows it up with a “love you”. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he takes his coffee and goes to find Grissom for a case.


End file.
